Disable
Disable damage a target's senses or limbs, rendering them unusable for a short time. * Sources: Prana, Primal, or Psychic * Target: One target * Duration: Instant and Rounds (see Cost) * Range: 5 meters per 1 Base Point * Cost: 5 Base Points for 1 Round of Disable versus 1 sense or limb * Available Additional Effects: Area of Effect, Charges, Delayed Effect, Dispel Resistance, Rapid Fire, Range Advantages, Selective, Sticky, Trigger * Characteristics Bonus: +1 round for every 5 Charisma, Ego, or Intelligence The character attacks their target's senses, rendering them blind or deaf, or disabling other senses. If the character makes a successful Accuracy roll versus their target's Dodge, the sense of the victim the Disable is targeting is disabled for a number of rounds purchased in the Power. The only defense against Disable is having a piece of equipment that protects the sense being Disabled, or avoiding the attack completely. Characters must choose what sense they are targeting when purchasing the Power and cannot change what they target at the time of attack. * Hearing: The target is deaf, failing all Perception checks pertaining to sound. Additionally, the character is incapable of speaking. ** Disables targeting hearing are foiled by ear plugs, hearing aids, and other devices that protect the inner ear. * Sight: The target is blind, and if they don't have other Targeting Senses or other methods of detecting incoming attacks, their Dodge is halved until they regain their vision and fail all Perception checks dependent on sight. ** Disables targeting sight are stopped by sunglasses and other forms of eye protection. * Smell: The character loses their sense of smell and taste, failing all Perception checks related to either. ** Nose plugs will prevent Disables targeting smell from taking effect. * Touch: The character loses their sense of touch. The character becomes immune to Stamina damage from enemy attacks, but they lose all sense of equilibrium, halving their Movement, reducing their Dodge by 5, and increasing the Health damage they take from attacks by half. ** Armor and other forms of heavy clothing will prevent disables versus Touch. Alternatively, the Disable Power can also stop one of the target's limbs from functioning, giving them the Disabled affliction. What limb the Power targets must be designated at the time of developing the Power, and these Disables are blocked by Armor and heavy clothing, just as Touch Disables. For every 5 Charisma, Ego, or Intelligence, Disable's duration is increased by 1 round. If the Disable affects multiple senses, the character must specify what sense gets disabled for longer. Source specific effects: * Psychic: Psychic Disables target Discipline instead of Dodge Example Sand in the Eye: The character pulls some sand out of their pocket and throws it in their target's face. * Base Power: Disable, vs Sight for 5 Rounds (Blocked by eye protection). Base Points: 25 * Source: Primal * Target: 1 creature * Duration: 5 Rounds * Range: 25m (Limitation) * Additions: Charges (16). Total Cost Increase: * Limitations: Implement (Component), Half Range. Total Cost Reduction: -17 * Total Active Points/Actual Point Cost: 25/8